


【授权翻译】Weakest Wall

by SummerConstantine



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerConstantine/pseuds/SummerConstantine





	【授权翻译】Weakest Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weakest Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210255) by [laliquey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laliquey/pseuds/laliquey). 



一个容器最脆弱的一点总会成为摧毁它的地方，瓶子，堤坝，心都是这样。

Hart也许就是毁了这个案子的那一点。他好像除了案子什么都想提及，他会被这个世界上最无关紧要的东西分心，比如给他正在喝的咖啡发表一番详细的评论，或者设想下次他要去哪里喝咖啡，谈谈女人的奶子或是奶子有哪些各种各样的形状。最近则是把烦人的关注点放在了邀请Rust去家里吃晚饭上。

“Maggie真的很会变通，有不喜欢的食物也没关系，她会给你做点别的。”

Rust掏出一支烟并假装打火机打不燃，这样他就不用给出回答了，他有至少三个不去Hart家吃晚饭的理由。

*  
第一个是因为他知道他的家人们长什么样，他们的照片就放在Marty的办公桌上，他也知道Maggie的头发是黑色而他们的大女儿不是，和他自己的情况很像，他也是隐形基因战胜了他妻子的基因所以Sophie长得像他。

Cohle家混杂的血脉中流的一定是北欧冰冷的海水，他是唯一一个小于五十岁就吃鲔鱼罐头¹的人，因为外婆在某次圣诞节时把那个东西拿了出来。那次他回家和亲戚们一起过圣诞节，就好像他们是一个很健全的家庭一般，比起他父亲在的时候更像。鲔鱼罐头闻起来太臭了所以他们都在室外吃，配着黑麦饼干一起。他的叔叔开玩笑说这是一种很顽强的的遗传因子，能让人生个大家都喜欢的有着闪亮金发的小孩子。

他们还在家乡的时候，他们让她接受了外婆的卫理公会教堂²的洗礼。这是Rust的主意，Claire虽然接受了，但还是很好奇为什么要洗礼，毕竟之前他们唯一的星期天清晨的习惯是“我们的时间”，只会在床上度过七点到八点间的这一个小时而不是去教堂做礼拜。

他说这是因为但丁的《地狱》。保险。只是以防万一罢了。

他还记得当阿姨预言说Sophie的头发的颜色会随着时间越变越深时他感受到的那一份奇怪的被冒犯般的刺痛。

**

第二个原因是通感往往不会给他带来什么好的感觉，而活跃的家庭生活只会带给他更严重的感觉上的负担。

烹饪，蜡笔，织物柔软剂，他现在在刻意地远离这些东西，这些东西只会勾起他对女儿金黄色头发的回忆。如果他吃到煮过头的豆角或是闻到一点强生牌的薰衣草制品的气味，他会很抱歉地立马离开。

邀请别人来家里吃晚饭的人往往搞不懂他为什么突然离开。他们缠上来然后想知道他们哪里做错了，勇敢点的还会问些问题——很快就会希望自己根本没问过的那种问题。整个过程就是那么的虚伪而毫无意义。

***  
第三个原因是他的轻度肺炎。

那是几年前了，在Shreveport。他住在一个铺着充满香烟味的地毯的公寓里，和一个比如今的Marty还不喜欢他的家伙同住。不去治疗导致他被轻度的肺炎一直束缚着，不过考虑到他当时的行为他没被其他更糟糕的病束缚已经算是好运了。但是他的室友让他必须去看病，因为他受够了他的吸鼻子和流眼泪³，他的形容居然神奇地和Marty Hart的语气一样，说道“你他妈在传染痛苦。”

他一个人坐在诊疗室，当医生进来和他握手时他正在思索怎么从这次问诊强行弄点额外的处方。她非常的温柔和善，不像Rust以前认识的任何一个人，但是当冰冷的听诊器的听诊头碰到他的背然后她引导他呼吸的时候，他感到了一种令人窒息般的痛苦。

“呼吸。”

他照做了。

“再深呼吸一次。”

他深呼吸了一次，然后听诊器移到了另一个位置。

“再来一次。”

即使他的鼻子已经开始发痒和发烫了，他还是被迫得照做。她检查了他的耳朵，并且说其中有一个鼓膜看起来“不太好”，然后她走到了他的前方用指尖轻轻拉开了他的下眼睑。然后她把那恶心的小木棍塞进他的嘴里，用医用手电筒照着好好看了看，然后把它们都拿开了，说道“你已经得了这个好一段时间了，对吗，Rust？”

“是的，女士。”他说，当她温暖干燥的手触碰他的脖子时他往后缩了缩。

她为吓到他而道了歉，然后当她的拇指轻轻压入他的喉咙时，就在这里，在她的面前，他崩溃了，因为他从未被如此充满善意地触碰过。

他已经记不清她长什么模样了，但他一直留着那个空的阿莫西林药瓶，就好像一些无声的好运代替了那些用完的散装小药丸。

*  
Marty永远都不会知道这些，当然，他也永远不知道为什么会一直逃避他的晚饭邀请直到最后的时间期限。背后的故事只会折磨这份耐心，而且就算他把精力从咖啡和咪咪上转移到结束这个案子上，他很有可能还是无法理解。他会继续轻微的嫌弃他并且拒绝懂他，然后他们俩继续这些行为：尝试交流，斗嘴，远离彼此，又沮丧地再次回来。

“总之，”Marty说，“这些天至少有一天吧，我不想再得到‘不’作为答案了。”

Rust想说大部分西方世界的人一天吃三顿饭，一年有365天，就算有一种合成的比任何生物都活得久的东西，最后都是要变成一泡屎的，所以你从哪里开始或是你和谁一起吃饭都是无所谓的。

“其中的某一天也许我会说‘好’。”他说谎了。实际上他的晚饭根本不包括食物，他只会沉浸在工作中，或是沉浸在其他人的问题中。

“我的女儿们会给你画一幅画，你得把它贴在你的冰箱上。你得这么处置那幅画。”

Zippo奇迹般的又能点着了，Rust点燃了烟然后长长地吸了一口。

他不会让这家人的手接近他的喉咙。

 

译者注：  
1\. surstromming 查了一下是鲔鱼罐头，据说相当的臭……所以才有Rust说他是唯一一个小于五十岁就吃鲔鱼罐头的梗吧。  
2\. 原文是Nana’s innocuous Methodist church, 也是查了以后表示叫做“卫理公会教堂”，教堂的一种。  
3\. 原文的Snorting有吸毒的意思，runny又有戒毒的意思，但是不知道这里到底和毒品有没有关系，故没有翻译出，如有错误请指教。  
4\. 关于tits…英国的朋友说“乳房”体现不出戏谑的感觉，她提议了“咪咪”，我感觉太出戏所以翻成了粗鲁一点的“奶子”【好害羞啊- -】。


End file.
